Finally
by amfabulous
Summary: Amy Cahill is trying to let go of the past. Of the betrayal. Ian Kabra, on the other hand, wants to change her mind. What will happen when the two meet at a karaoke bar...and Amy has to share her true feelings? Will hurt stay or love blossom in her heart?
1. Finally

**Hey guys this is a one-short, so I hope you like it: I just needed a short little, fluffy story I can do. This is an Amian story, just to tell you… **

_IAN_

Ian walked to the bar, yawning. He had nothing to do…why not socialist a little? He sighed at the little kids on the playground he passed. It wasn't fair…why did they get such a carefree life? "Calm down", he told himself. "This is _your_ night off".

Ian's mood grew lighter as the bar came into focus. _Deejay in the House_. He smiled at the name. His friend, Deejay, was ironically not a DJ; just thinking about him made him shake his head.

Deejay was forever telling Ian to get a girlfriend and trying to set him up with girls.

As he was thinking of girls, a name popped into his head before he could stop it. _Amy. _

He sighed again. Amy Cahill. He never got over the guilt of leaving her in Korea…

He didn't mean to leave her in the cave. No matter how many times he tried telling her after him and Natalie won, she refused to trust him again.

He entered the bar, just as Deejay was making an announcement

"Hey everyone, tonight is Karaoke Niiiight, lemme hear ya'll holla". Ian clapped in spite of himself. He loved singing…just not in public. This should be fun. Meanwhile, he didn't realize that a certain redhead was also sitting a little bit away from him.

_AMY_

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm here". Amy Cahill was at a bar, waiting for her little brother Dan to meet her there. Yet when she arrived, her brother had called her, hurriedly canceling.

Apparently, he had a business meeting. Amy smiled. He was probably off seeing that new movie released today…what was it called? Oh yeah, Ninja Turtles.

She smiled again. Well, tonight _was_ karaoke night, so she might as well stay and watch. Sometimes, good talent showed up. She herself was a fan of singing and had been singing since the age of two…just in the confinements of her own house. Even imagining herself up on the small stage in the front of the bar gave her shivers.

"Let's begin! Who would like to go first?" No one volunteered.

"Haha", the guy named Deejay said. "Don't worry ya'll, I knew this would happen…if everyone looks under their chair, they will find a number on a piece of paper. I'm gonna call out random numbers from this jar over here".

Deejay held up a jar and Amy shrugged. What was the chance of her getting called up?

_NO POV  
_

Amy and Ian both checked under their seats. Ian's number was 34, while her's was 88. 'Hmm, there are a lot of people', both of them thought to themselves. 'What's the chance that I'll get picked?' Little did they know what was in store for them.

"Why don't we do a duet first..." someone called. No one objected so Deejay shrugged. "First numbers up", Deejay called, after turning the big, updated karaoke machine on. "…Are 29 and 33". There was a silence. No one came up and Deejay looked to where the numbers would have been since the numbers were by row. There was no one seated in that seat. "OK, y'all…next two numbers are…88 and…34". Amy and Ian both went red. 'How could I have been called', they thought to themselves in panic. 'I can't sing'. Finally, Ian and Amy sighed and stood up, looking to see whom their partners were. When Amy saw him, she froze. "I-Ian?" she asked.

"Oh, so you two know each other?", Deejay asked, smiling at Ian's open mouth…"This should be fun".

Ian and Amy both walked up to the stage and took their mikes. Amy gulped as she looked at the crowd. Ian couldn't stop staring at her. Although he was as good-looking as he was before; with soft dark brown curls and gorgeous, deep brown eyes, Amy had completely changed. She had grown out her hair, which was now a reflective red, instead of mousy and her green eyes were lined with gold sparkles. She wore a pair of jeans, boots, and a cashmere sweater, which was a cute and casual ensemble. He was dressed in a pair of torn, yet still somewhat formal jeans, and a green Faded Glory Both of them were 17 at this time.

Amy stared at Ian…he was still gorgeous as usual. She hadn't seen him in two years, since they were fifteen and still was hurt over the way he treated her. He broke her heart, in other words.

"Okay", Deejay said, interrupting their thoughts. "Let's see what song should I choose", he said, smirking at Ian. Ian widened his eyes. Ian knew Deejay would choose a love song…he was up to his matchmaking skills again. Ian groaned and Deejay smiled innocently.

"We have…_Don't go breaking by heart"_…wow, such a _romantic _duet", Deejay said, laughing. Amy froze, tears springing to her eyes. She glared at Ian. He _already _broke her heart. Ian looked down nervously.

Deejay said, "Okay, girl, what's your name?" "A-Amy", she replied.

"OK, Amy…you will sing the first verse. Both will sing the chorus. Ian will sing the second and both will sing the chorus and bridge.

"C-can I choose a different song" Amy asked, trying not to cry.

Deejay noticed her embarrassment at being on stage and nodded kindly. "Ian, why don't you watch?" Ian nodded gladly and Amy's eyes widened. Now she would have to sing on her own?

O-ok. "Let's see, Amy, what do we have for you? Hmm, _White Horse, Taylor Swift_. "That's g-good", Amy conceded. This would be for Ian, she thought, glaring at him. He bit his lip, wondering if she was thinking of him.

The music started and Amy began to sing softly, but then grew louder

_Say you're sorry _

_That face of an angel comes out _

_Just when you need it to _

Ian gasped. She was _amazing_. Her voice was pure and sweet and reminded him of an angel's voice; peace filled Ian. Until he realized what the song was about. He stared at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking and if she was still mad. 'Ian, you used your looks against me to use me' Amy thought to herself, trying to ignore her tears and emotions.

_As I pace back and forth all this time  _

_'Cause I honestly believed in you _

'I really thought to loved – no, even liked me'. I guess I was wrong.

_Holdin' on, _

_The days drag on_

 _Stupid girl  I should've known,_

_I should've known  _

_That I'm not a princess _

_This ain't a fairytale _

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet _

_Lead her up the stairwell _

_This ain't Hollywood, _

_This is a small town _

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down _

_Now its too late for you and your White Horse, _

_To come around.  _

You can't be with me anymore.

_Maybe I was naïve, _

_Got lost in your eyes _

_I never really had a chance. _

_My mistake I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand.  _

_I had so many dreams about you and me _

_Happy endings;  _

_Now I know  _

_I'm not a princess _

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet _

_Lead her up the stairwell _

_This ain't Hollywood, _

_This is a small town _

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down._

_Now its too late for you and your White Horse, _

_To come around.  _

_And there you are on your knees _

_Begging for forgiveness, _

_Begging for me _

_Just like I always wanted, _

_But I'm so sorry  _

_Cause Im not your princess  _

_This aint a fairytale_

_Im gonna find someone, _

_Some day _

_Who might actually treat me well. _

_This is a big world, _

_That was a small town _

_There in my rearview mirror,  _

_Disappearing now. _

I'll find some, won't I?

_And it's too late for you and your White Horse, _

_Now its too late for you and your White Horse _

_To catch me now.  _

_Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh _

_Try and catch me now _

_Whoa-Oh _

_It's too late _

_To catch me now._

Even as the song ended, applause started pouring in. But Amy felt tears stinging her eyes. Ian. Why did I have to go and fall in love with you? Why? She knew the song was wrong. She could never let him go. She would always love him. No matter how much her hurt her. No matter how much she hated him…or wanted to.

Mumbling an apology, Amy ran from the bar, outside into the lobby; she could look outside, where it was raining. Lightning flashed and thunder stormed as she sat down on a bench and cried. Tears made rivulets down her cheeks; thankfully, she didn't have concealer on with her flawless skin. She knew her eye glitter was probably gone by now and her eyes were red.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and rubbed her eyes, not wanting anyone to see her in the pitiful state.

From the door, stepped the one and only Ian Kabra.

Amy looked down. She wished she could hate him.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly. She did hate him…for making her love him.

Ian looked at her red eyes and came to sit next to her, moving closer as she moved away.

"I said, what do you want?" she said, harshly, choking on a sob.

"Why are you crying?" Ian asked in a silky voice, filled with concern for the broken-hearted girl.

She looked at him, scornfully.

"Are you seriously asking that question? Look, I know you hate me, but can you please stop making this worse by pretending to care…again?" She added the last word softly. He sighed.

"Look, Amy, I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to hurt you".

"Yeah, trapping me in a cave wasn't hurting me?" she snapped.

"Well, Natalie's the one who made me do it…she had a dart gun, what was I supposed to do…I tried to come back, but Mum didn't let me".

Amy looked at him. If only, if only that was true. But that could never happen.

"Y-you're lying. I know it. You want to use me".

"For what could I possibly want to use you for", Ian groaned. "The hunt is over, Amy".

She looked down. Ian sighed again.

He placed his finger under her chin and tilted his head up so he could look into those sad, green eyes he loved.

Yes, he realized it. Ian Kabra was in love with…Amy Kabra. There. He finally admitted it to himself.

Leaning forward, he whispered. "Do you want to know how I can prove to you I love you".

Amy stared at him. He…loved her.

"Y-you l-love me?" she asked, voicing her thoughts.

Without answering, Ian leaned in towards her and slowly closed the gap that was between them. Amy didn't fight, yet molded into the kiss. Finally, after what seemed like pure bliss, she looked back.

"Amy Cahill, will you be my girlfriend?" Ian looked at her with nervous eyes. What would she say?

Amy was torn. Would he hurt her again? Could she trust him? She finally followed her instincts and heart and leaned in to kiss him again.

When they were done, Amy asked, "Does that make my answer clear?"

Ian just smiled at her and finally their worries were put to rest.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome. And I'm really grateful to .Shipper because he or she pointed out that I made a serious error…I'm sorry guys I was up till late righting this:

Yes, he realized it. Ian Kabra was in love with…Amy Kabra. There. He finally admitted it to himself.

It's supposed to be in love with…Amy Cahill, _not_ Amy Kabra.

So thanks again .Shipper! :) and to all my reviewers and readers.

I'm glad you guys liked it and if you want me to reply back to your reviews (I always thank everyone for reviews) then don't review anonymously please or disable messaging…

PS. Sorry for putting White Horse again in the fiction…I didn't realize White Horse was already done…oops, but I made Amy know the song wasn't true (if that makes sense)

~Amfabulous


End file.
